


he lives on drury lane

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annoying Thalia, Humming, during TTC, that's what grover and percy do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: do you know the muffin man?
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Kudos: 19





	he lives on drury lane

**Author's Note:**

> during TTC

We were walking through the desert, the barren wasteland that was Hephaestus' old junkyard. We were on our way to save Annabeth and Artemis.

We picked our way through the metal and broken pieces of items. The phrase "One man's junk is another man's treasure," definitely applied to this situation. I didn't understand how somebody could just throw this stuff away. But, then again, that somebody was a god, who could probably make something better, anyway.

I sighed, avoiding a metal shield the size of his leg. I started humming, a mindless, tune. I hadn't realized what, exactly, I was humming until Grover started muttering the words underneath his breath, and Zoë and Bianca looked at us like we were crazy.

"Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man? Do you know the muffin man-"

"Can it, goat boy," Thalia said

I snickered, "I see what you did there,"

"You too, kelp head,"

"The muffin man doesn't like you very much, Thalia," Grover said, with a disapproving look her way.

Thalia glared at him as I cracked up.


End file.
